Camelot Academy
by You will not find me
Summary: The world loves Japan and it's Hero culture, but Japan isn't the only country in the world to employ heroes. On an island at the other edge of the landmass, England is working tirelessly to train the best heroes it can. The new school year has started, and another year at the famous Camelot Academy is about to BEGIN! CARPE DIEM to all.


So this has been in the works for a while now, and I got back into My Hero Acadamia after watching the Endeavour vs Nomu fight, which by the way is now my second favorite fight after Deku vs Todoroki and edges out All Might vs All for One (though United States of Smash still remains my second favorite bnha moment, after the Midoriya/Todoroki ultimate high-five, Prominence Burn is number 3). I've gone on to read the manga to get ahead, but I'm still working on it so I'm sorry if there are things that don't add up or things that contradict. However, I don't think there will be much since we're at the other end of the Eurasian landmass.

Additionally, there is a note that I need to make, and that is the difference in school systems. Now U.A. is a senior highschool in japan, which lasts from 15-17/16-18 over 3 years. International and US style schools, like the one I went to, use highschool which lasts 4 years from 14-17/15-18. Britain, where this story takes place and where my family is from, uses a different one than that, which has secondary school from ages 11-15/12-16 (though not always), and then has A-levels for two years after that. Now, all of this messes with my story a bit and makes things confusing so I'm going to get it all out of the way now. Basically, Knight/hero courses replace the A-levels and year 11 where the GCSEs or O-levels would take place. Instead, they are now a single, three year program similar to Japanese senior highschool. I apologise if anyone finds this unsatisfactory, but I could not really find a cleaner solution with the way my story was supposed to go.

* * *

While many countries look to Japan or America as the pinnacle of Hero culture, the United Kingdom spends its time trying to enhance and advance their technology, society and Heroes, whom they call knights. It is within the British Isles, that a great number of Hero schools have emerged, intent on creating the next generation of Knights who will safeguard the people, and the world. As the new year comes, the spring and summer have brought about the conditions for the rise and growth of a great class of heroes. The gates of Camelot open, and through them pour in those who hope to study at one of the most prestigious hero schools in England.

Leaning back in his chair, Dinnadan Bradley watched the clock on the wall of his classroom. It was the last day school for the year, just a few more minutes before the bell would ring and he and his classmates would be let out for the summer. Looking around he spotted his two friends sitting at their desks further towards the front of the class.

"Now." The teacher stood up, holding a set of papers in his hands. "I understand that you all want to get out of here, but before you all leave, there are some things that need to be said."

The students turned their attention to their teacher, taking their eyes off of the ticking clock.

"Now, I know that most all of you will be testing to go into Knight courses, correct?"

The room erupted into a rancorous noise. The teenagers began to make great displays of their quirks, from those with the abilities to produce spikes from their bodies, to those who might be able to hover, to even those who could do little more than make their eyes brighten up like flashlights.

"Now, now, settle down everyone, you all know that using quirks on school grounds is prohibited."

The pandemonium didn't slow down however. The excited students had drowned out their professor, and were now posturing more than ever. In fact, it had taken on new forms as it went on. The male students began to make shows of their quirks to many of the girls in the class, as if trying to impress them, but also trying to upstage the other boys. Meanwhile, the girls seemed to be trying to outdo each other just as much. The room was anarchy, impossible to control, impossible to command.

The teacher looked exasperated at his rioting students, but settled down when he saw three of them hadn't left their desks, in fact, they hadn't participated at all in the rebellion of his school wards. Shaking his head, he made a signal to Dinnadan, who was still sitting, massaging his head as he felt a headache coming on from the noise of his classmates.

"Calm them down Dinnadan, go ahead."

Dinnadan sighed and smiled.

"Thanks teach."

He slowly rose to his feet, and instantly the students closest to him sat down. They knew what was coming next, and they dreaded it.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE PISSANTS! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

The mass revelry dried up instantaneously and within seconds, the class was silent as the grave.

"Thank you Dinnadan." The teacher smiled. "I don't know how I'm going to cope when you, Scheherazade, and Orpheus leave us."

The other boy who hadn't participated in the class' riot smiled at the teacher, as did the girl who sat politely at her desk.

"I can give you a recording of my whistle sir." He offered kindly. Meanwhile, the entire rest of the class collectively flinched.

"That's very kind of you Orpheus." He nodded with a smile. "Anyway, while you were all making a fuss, the bell rang. Off with you all now, and I suppose I'll see some of you next year."

* * *

Students moved along, filling out of the school and congregating in groups as they began to talk about summer plans and hero courses. As the student body formed up into their various social circles, three kids, two boys and a girl walked along with each other, heading out of the school's gates and onto the street.

"Man, I can't believe the year's up." One of them said. He had dark olive skin, with light brown, almost golden eyes and dark brown hair that framed his head in a way that made him seem distinguished, like the ancient heroes of greek myths.

"I know, and just think, at the end of the summer, we'll be walking through the gates of Camelot." The girl threw up her hands in excitement from the middle of the three. She, like her male friend, had dark skin, but instead of an olive tone, her's was instead a much darker shade, coming closer to a dark brown. Her eyes were a piercing green, but in the light they appeared at that moment closer to yellow. She kept her black hair long, allowing it to brush all the way down to her mid back.

"If we pass the tests." Said the other boy, who walked on the group's left. Unlike his two friends he had pale skin, though there was still a healthy glow that denoted plenty of activity in the sun. His eyes were a woody brown, like tree bark, while his hair was a lighter shade that bordered between brown and blonde.

"Listen to you." The girl mocked. "'If we pass.' You really thing any of us are gonna fail the entrance exam?"

"I got to agree with Scheherazade on this one, Dinnadan, We're gonna pass. I mean, we put in too much work for us not to pass."

Dinnadan face morphed into a mischievous smile, looking at his friends.

"I got it. I'm just messing with you." He stepped in front of Orpheus and Scheherazade before turning around so that he was walking backwards and facing his friends. "What do you guys want to do? We've got the rest of the day, and another month before the practical exams start up."

"I've got to get home." Orpheus said, pointing down one of the diverging road. "My parents are still trying to get me to give up on the Hero course and go into music like the rest of the family."

"Still?" Scheherazade asked, frowning. "I thought you talked to them about it."

"I did, and they said they're ok with it, but you know parents, they say they're ok, but then they try to guilt you."

"Man, that sucks. Well, I guess it's gonna be the two of us Scheherazade?" Dinnadan turned to his other friend.

"Sorry Din." She looked a little embarrassed. "I've got to go too, but I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?"

Dinnadan sighed. "Yeah, definitely. See you guys tomorrow."

Standing at the junction he watched as his friends walked down the road to their homes. Before they left his sight, they turned around one final time, smiling and waving goodbye. He returned their waves, smiling himself as he turned around and walked home.

* * *

"And how was the final day of the year?" Sitting at the long table, Dinnadan sat at one end, while at the other, there was a man and woman. Along the sides of the table, three other children, two girls and a boy, fiddled with their food and looked between their parents and their oldest brother.

"It went fine. Mr Wilde was pretty cool about Scheherazade, Orpheus and I leaving for Camelot. I'm going to miss having him as a teacher."

Dinnadan's mother nodded, a smile on her face.

"Well, you were one of his favourite student. He was always singing your praises at the parent-teacher conferences."

Dinnadan blushed as his mother smiled at him.

Swallowing a bite of his food Dinnadan's father spoke up.

"Now then. You've already submitted your application to Camelot?"

"Yes father." He nodded.

"You know you don't have to actually take the practical test." His father said. "With your mother and I, as well as some of our colleagues, you could be accepted into Camelot just on our recommendations alone. A lot of the applicants would kill for that you know."

His mother shook her head and rested one of her hands on her husband's shoulder.

"He already told us dear, he wants to do the practical test with Orpheus and Scheherazade. Really, with his quirk and training he'll make it through with no problem."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie, but still, you know we could get recommendations for both of them too if they really needed it, right? You three have been friends for long enough, it wouldn't be a big thing."

His father nodded along with his mother, both of them more than willing to pull strings to help their son and his friends with their goals. Dinnadan loved them for that. Neither of his parents were perfect, but they tried.

Dinnadan smiled at his mother and father, but shook his head and chewed down on another forkful of food.

"I'll tell them you offered, but we promised that we'd all do this together."

"Fine, fine." Dinnadan's mother made a dismissive gesture with her hands, signalling that she wanted to move on from the topic. "It's your decision dear. Just please, let us know if you need help."

"I will mom."

"Excellent, now. How about you three?" She turned to his younger siblings, each of whom had also finished school that day. "How was your last day of the year Elaine?"

His younger sister, the oldest child after him, picked up the conversation where he'd left it off. Apparently she'd had a great last day. Being six years younger than him, she had turned eight about seven months ago, and so was quite enthused about what the summer season and vacation might bring. Dinnadan found himself smiling. Elaine was always a breath of fresh air and a bubble of energy, always excited about some event or another, and her quirk, which she'd inherited from their father, certainly didn't help in limiting her exuberance.

"Well, we can plan a trip for after your brother's does his test. We can make it a celebration." She turned to Dinnadan, looking to include him. "How about you invite Scheherazade and Orpheus as well, if their families approve we can take them along."

He smiled.

"I'll ask, that sounds awesome mom."

From there, the conversation continued. After his first sister finished talking about her day, the conversation changed to his second sister, two years younger than Elaine. Gwendolyn was far more dour than her older sister. She wasn't unhappy by any means, but seemed to have hit her apathetic phase way earlier than most kids did. Her main complaint seemed to be what she would fill her time with during the summer break without school.

Really, Dinnadan found it funny that a six year old seemed so much more mature than she should be. He chuckled into his glass of soft drink, ignoring the slight bubbling and the small glare his sister sent his way, though it was diverted from him to Elaine when she began to complain that Gwendolyn really shouldn't be complaining about not having things to do. The summer was after all a prime time to find extra curricular activities, or just to goof around and have fun, though he doubted that goofing off was his youngest sister's version of fun.

The family's dinner calmed down after that. A few more topics floated around the table, esspecially between his mother and his sisters, but overall the later portions of dinner were usually dominated by Tristan, his three year old brother, who had decided that he wanted to babble every one of the new words he'd learned at pre-school that day. He and the rest of his family indulged the boy, who was taking to the role of family baby quite well, having taken it from Gwendolyn.

Finally dinner finished, and the help moved in to clear the table, though Dinnadan and his siblings were sent to bring their own plates in. As he got up to lead his sisters to the kitchen for their dish duty, his father stopped him.

"Dinnadan, just a moment, I need to talk to you."

His mother turned back to her husband, Tristan carried in her arms as she began to usher his sisters out of the room.

"Hohenheim? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing Angelica." He assured his wife. "Just giving the boy a man to man talk. Some father-son encouragement."

Angelica rolled her eyes, but left her older son and husband alone as she lead both of her daughters out with her younger son in her arms. The maids and help finished taking out the rest of the dishes, cleaning the table and leaving the father and son alone. As soon as the doors closed. Hohenheim's face took on a more somber tone.

"Dad." Dinnadan rolled his eyes, but stiffened slightly in the now tense atmosphere.

"Camelot is a prominent school Dinnadan." Hohenheim said, leaning forwards and weaving his hands together. "It's a stressful environment. If you lose control of your quirks-"

"I won't." Dinnadan interrupted his father. "Dad, I've been fine for nine years, I can control it. No one's gonna find out. I've got it covered."

"And Scheherazade and Orpheus."

"They're good too. Their parents haven't told anyone, your people made them sign NDAs when the project started, and they won't say a word. I know it. I know them."

Hohenheim sighed, lines appearing on his forehead.

"I'm sorry son, I'm getting paranoid in my old age. Just... just be careful. We can't let people find out about this."

Dinnadan sat next to his father.

"Can we ever tell people?" He asked. "Can we tell mom?"

"No." Hohenheim's head shot up. "We are not telling your mother."

He spun and gripped both of his sons arms, squeezing tightly before his eyes widened and he let go, leaning back into his chair.

"Sorry Din." He sighed again, deeper this time. "I know this a big secret to keep. But if this ever got out, It'd be a huge scandal. The project wasn't entirely above board, and the people we worked with weren't model citizens."

"No kidding."

Hohenheim got up out of his chair and looked down at his son.

"Just make sure to take a break every now and then. You know what they say, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'."

"Ugh." Dinnadan groaned as his father's face split into a smile. "I still can't believe you let me watch 'The Shining' when I was ten. I sill get nightmares about Jack smashing through my door with an axe."

Hohenheim laughed, and the air cleared of tension.

"You insisted you were brave enough to watch. Your mother and I tried to get you to go to bed."

"I still blame you for convincing mom."

"Hey, you thanked me at the time, and you never interrupted our horror movie nights again. I'd say it was a good lesson taught."

The two shared a laugh, and Hohenheim threw an arm around Dinnadan's shoulder as he lead his son out of the room.

"Now, why don't we sit down with your mother and siblings and we think up some hero names, eh?"

* * *

It was getting close to midnight, and Dinnadan was rummaging through his closet. He pulled out his clothes. A long sleeved black muscle shirt with blue pants and combat boots. strapped to his back with a brown leather harness were a pair of staves, and on his head was a full mask that obscured his entire head, leaving nothing to be recognised. The mask was featureless, without even eyeholes for him to see out of. In exchange the mask was tough and thick, extremely good for defense and didn't even leave his hair open for others to see.

Concentrating, he focused his eyes, and allowed his primary quirk to activate. The 'Master Eyes' The quirk he had inherited that was a combination of his parents' allowed him to see through the mask that would have normally blinded him. Looking around, he saw not only through the helmet that covered his head, he could see perfectly his family as they slept, the house that they lived in, and the security guards that patrolled their neighbourhood.

Picking up his final items, a pair worn, black leather gloves, He quietly opened his window. Leaning out, he made a small leap, and landed on the side of the large three story house that his family owned. Most, if not all of the help had left for the night, and the night time security guards hadn't caught him sneaking out since he'd first started.

He made his way through the streets, navigated the late running night busses and other transport, and soon found him standing in front of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Walking inside, the warehouse was anything but abandoned. People walked freely inside, moving from large tables to a large dance floor. There were a series of bars set up at different corners of the space, so anyone could easily get access to alcohol. None of those things interested Dinnadan. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the large ring in the centre of the area. It was large and well designated, with wire mesh that glowed with energy to keep the fighters in, and more importantly, to keep the spectators and their quirks out.

"We should have known you'd be late."

Dinnadan looked to the side, seeing two figures come up. One of them had white hair with a mask that resembled those used in ancient greek theatres. He too was wearing a black muscle-shirt and blue pant, with a pair of leather gloves to cover his hands.

"Have any problems getting away?"

The other figure was was clearly female, dressed the same as her two male companions, with the only difference being her mask. The woman's mask was instead one that resembled a skull without the lower jaw. There were a few decorative designs painted on, as well as quite a few marks and gashes which showed how often it was placed in harm's way.

"Hey Scream, hey Slumber. Not really, just the usual. Should we mingle in? It's been a long day."

"Fights are in ten minutes. We aren't signed up for any tonight, I don't think." Scream said, looking around.

"Not us." Slumber pointed to herself and Scream. "But Pride's supposed to be fighting the champion tonight."

"Really? He came in?" Dinnadan, now known as 'Pride', asked. "I thought the bosses weren't going to be bringing in one of the regional champs. Too much risk of Knight operations in London for one of them to fight in one of the minor rings."

"I guess you managed to get their attention, It's not everyday, someone plows through every fighter in a ring in just two months." She leaned close, drawing out a betting slip. "Make sure you win this one Pride, I've got three months allowance riding on this, and the odds are nine to one you lose."

Dinnadan smiled underneath his mask, although neither of his friends would be able to see it.

"You know me Slumber, when have I ever lost?"

"Last time we sparred." Scream said, injecting himself into the conversation.

"I was holding back."

"Anyway." Slumber continued. "I hear the champion's supposed to be pretty strong."

"No kidding Slumber, he's a regional champ for the frontier bosses. You might actually lose Pride."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice came on an intercom system, drawing the attention of everyone around.

"Tonight, for one night only, we have to honor of hosting a fight like nothing we've seen in 'The Box' before. Tonight, we see our young upstart and recent champion Pride-" There was a murmur of recognition from the audience. "Go up against a champion sent here by the bosses themselves. So, would you all gather around the arena, place your bets, and let me introduce, our challenger, and champion of the East Sussex rings: Taurus!"

A wave of excitement rose up in the crowd as the prized fighter, nearly seven feet tall and covered head to toe in rippling muscle, stepped up onto the arena. He had the head of an ox it seemed, and the body to match the legendary beast, the minotaur. He was bare chested, with black pants and boots on. He had wrappings covering his knuckles, and something Dinnadan found a little stereotypical; a large, ornamental nose-ring.

*Taurus, Quirk: Minotaur. His body is stronger than a rampaging bull. His head is the same as an Ox's with sharp horns to gouge people with.*

"Holy shit." Slumber said, finally seeing the huge beast that was supposed to fight her friend. "Sorry Pride, but I think I gotta change my bet."

Dinnadan looked over at his friend, incredulous.

"Really?"

"Sorry man, I gotta go with her on this one." Scream agreed. "That guy's gonna flatten you."

"Guys like that are always just big muscle heads."

"Still man, be careful."

As both Scream and Slumber left, presumably to change Slumber's wager, Dinnadan made his way to the arena. The staff pulled open one of the gates, allowing him in, before they slammed it shut behind him. The glowing wire mesh hummed as it prevented the spectators from trying to rig the fight with their quirks. One could never be too careful in the underworld. In moments, he was standing in front of the massive man, who towered above him by at least a foot and a half.

"So, you're the runt the bosses sent me to put down?" Taurus huffed through his nose. "Waste of my fucking Friday."

"Alright folks." The announcer called into the microphone. "Now, that all bets are cast, let's get ready!"

The crowd roared as Dinnadan and Taurus retreated to seperate sides of the ring.

"Ready... Fight!"

A bell rung and the fight began.

Taurus came out swinging. He moved fast for a man of his size and build, closing the distance in moments. However, Dinnadan saw the motion coming. He allowed the hold he had on his quirk to lessen, and the world slowed down. Taurus' fist went from a blur to a crawl, every movement, every shift, every twitch and tremble of muscle was outlined and made clear in ways that normal humans couldn't even begin to understand.

*Dinnadan Bradley, Quirk: Master Eyes. With these eyes, the world becomes an open book. Dinnadan's eyes can see through objects up to 100 meters, and process the world more than ten times faster than a normal person. He can also read a person's movement and with experience, predict their future moves and attacks.*

The punch was difficult to dodge even with his sight. Even if he could see the attack coming, it wouldn't help if the body was unable to react in time. Thankfully, as he let his eyes reach their full power, he allowed his other ability to be released as well.

There was a pulsing of electricity, a surge of lightning through his veins. Leaning back he dodged Taurus' swing, and aimed for the kidneys. The massive man wasn't going to be caught off guard though. His other hand was already moving to intercept his own strike, countering his counter.

Dinnadan instead slipped to the side, not wanting to be caught between the massive bull-man and the edge of the arena. He twisted past Taurus, allowing his body to be augmented by a field of electricity, but not so much that it would be seen by everyone. He moved back from where Taurus had stopped, and adopted a fighting stance, using his eyes to try and gather as much information on his opponent as possible.

Taurus turned around, a glint in his eyes as he stared at Dinnadan.

"You're good. Most of the guys the bosses send us to crush wouldn't be able to dodge even that level of attack." He dropped into his own stance, and Dinnadan could already tell it was one meant fo head on attacks and charges. He would need to be careful their this man.

"Still, it's good that I actually can have fun and let loose a little without having to worry about killing you."

Taurus charged, his head lowering and showing off the sharp horns on his head. Dinnadan watched it all in slow motion, and felt his body move to his will. He crouched down, looking as if he was going to go low and slide under Taurus' charge. Instead, at the last moment, he jumped, reaching out his hands to try and grab hold of the Minotaur's horns.

As his feet left the ground, and his course was set in, his mistake became clear. Taurus was faster than him as well as being stronger. His eyes saw the man's plan long before his body would be able to stop it. The larger man's arms, which had been held close to his body to prevent drag, shot up. Taurus caught Dinnadan just before he grabbed onto his horns. Holding his arms out he held Dinnadan by the waist, keeping a tight grip.

"Good try kid, but you're not the first person who's thought of that, and I didn't become a champion by falling for the same trick twice."

Dinnadan didn't bother struggling, against his captor's strength it would be futile. Instead, he reached behind his back and pulled out the two staved he'd had secured there. It was shear luck, and some manoeuvring at the last minute of his unsuccessful jump, that Taurus hadn't secured them with his initial hold, but that worked to Dinnadan's advantage. Swinging the wooden weapons he struck Taurus across the face, once, then twice. The minotaur flinched back, loosening his grip just enough for Dinnadan to strike his arms and force his opponent to drop him. Landing on the ground, he swung again, striking Taurus' legs and causing the giant to stumble back a step. Dinnadan allowed his power to leak out a little more, and his fists were wrapped in an almost unnoticeable coating of lightning.

He lashed out in an uppercut, slamming his fist into Taurus' chin. With the combination of his strength and the lightning coating his first, he send the giant man reeling back even further. He pressed his attack, launching strike after strike that forced his opponent onto the retreat.

His eyes watched Taurus, looking for any sign of a counter attack, his muscles were twitching and spasming, kept out of his control by the electricity that was coating his fists. It wouldn't be enough to hurt him directly at the level he was using it, but keeping it under control and at that low level allowed him to use his other quirk more subtly.

Taurus finally stopped retreating, tensing up as the punches lost their effectiveness. Dinnadan was confused. His attacks had stayed constant, why were they suddenly affecting his opponent less.

"Damn, that hurt."

The speed of the attack was so much he almost didn't see it. Taurus' fist slammed into his side, bowling him over and sending him skidding across the ring.

Dinnadan gasped, trying to get air back into his lungs after it had been knocked out of him by Taurus, but before he could he felt two strong hands secure him on a submission hold. Taurus' body loomed over his own, keeping him pinned.

"1...2...3...4..."

The announcer counted off as Dinnadan tried to struggle out of the hold, desperate to escape.

"You did good kid." He heard Taurus' voice above him. "Give it a few years, you might become a champ. Maybe then we can do this again."

"8...9...10. And he's out! Ladies and gentlemen, the champion, Taurus, has taken down our Pride!"

The crowd cheered. Dinnadan knew that many of them were probably competitors, cheering at his loss after he had spent the last two months beating every one of them. The rest he guessed were cheering at the fight or the likelihood of their earning money off of his defeat.

Taurus let Dinnadan up, dusting himself off and moving back. Dinnadan got to his feet and gave the minotaur a bow of his head before retreating out of the ring. As soon as he left, Scream walked up to him.

"Well, that went well."

"Shut up man."

"Oh com on Pride, don't be so serious. It's just one match."

"Yeah." The two turned to see Slumber coming towards them, counting a large wad cash with a smile on her face. "It's not like you won't be able to fight someone like that again, where we're going, we might end up fighting guys like that for a living."

Dinnadan couldn't see Slumber's eyes, but her mouth was visible and her bright smile stood out against her dark skin.

"And bonus." She waved her money in front of them. "Since I changed my bet, I actually got some winnings."

"I still can't believe you bet against me. Where's the trust?" Dinnadan grumbled as the three left the warehouse.

"Out the window the second I saw him." Slumber said brightly.

"Anyway." Scream cut in. "See you guys tomorrow? We're still set to study for the exam right?"

"Of course." Dinnadan said. "Oh, by the way, my parents want to know if you guys want to come on our summer trip. They said if we all pass it could be a celebration."

"That sounds great." Slumber said, nudging against his side with a grin.

"Definitely." Scream agreed. "See you guys tomorrow."

The three friends broke off from each other for the second time that day. Dinnadan pulled out a small watch he'd kept in his pocket, and noticed that the fight hadn't taken more than five minutes. He groaned. nearly an hour's journey for a five minute fight. It almost wasn't worth it. Sighing, he made his way back through the city of London in the dark of the night, slipping past security for the second time that evening, and sneaking back into his bed as he put away his vigilante costume. He wasn't technically a villain, as far as he knew. Underground fighting was an unregistered use of a quirk, but nothing malicious or illegal was done with it outside of gambling, so he considered himself to not fall under the category of villain.

Slipping into a night shirt and a pair of pants, he got into his bed, staring at the clock he had mounted on his ceiling. He watched the time tick by, second by second, minute by minute, until his eyelids became heavy. Finally, as the last dregs of consciousness left him, he saw it. It was the same every night, every single night for the past eight years since that day. As Dinnadan fell asleep for the night, he saw the grin of the eyeless, noseless man, and heard his voice.

"Hello hello, what a wonderful quirk, if only I could make use of it. Well then, let's get started shall we?"

* * *

And here is the first chapter of my new story. Now, I don't like to make my characters op, at least not at the beginning, so usually start with a defeat to let you all know there's plenty of room for a character to grow. I feel like so many people in writing and creating today are so afraid to show their characters lose, even in small ways, like it makes them weak to fail every once in a while. I am a firm believer in the idea that failure is a teacher, and so in a story about learning to be a hero, failure is integral. Now we meed Dinnadan Bradley, man of mystery, aspiring hero.

So quick info. In the UK there are no Heroes. They are called Knights (yeah, I know, it's really basic, but I wanted it so live with it)

Now we have our characters and our conflict. Dinnadan Bradley has quirks, yes quirk **s**. This is not a mistake. you can take a guess how he got them, I gave it away kind of in the chapter, but not all the pieces are there, so if you do fully work it out good job.

Next chapter we see more of the world of post-quirk England and hear about just who Orpheus and Scheherazade are. (Spoilers) Incase you didn't figure it out, they are Scream and Slumber respectfully.

Now, I'm still missing some characters and names and while I do have most done myself, I want to get some community engagement. I need three characters who are teachers. Include, names, quirks, birthdays, and possibly a short summery of their personality and/or backstory. I am also looking for 6-7 pro heroes to round out my top 10. Though more could come in time. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Camelot Academy. CARPE DIEM!

If you want to submit students, teachers, pros, or villain, please refer to my bio where there is a link to my forum. In there, there will be sections to post different characters.


End file.
